Some Worlds Apart
by Notice-me
Summary: (Revised) Siruis is gone... and all Harry Wanted to do was say goodbye. (not slash)


Author's Note and sad cry: Okay, Don't read on unless you've read the 5th Harry Potter book... all of it.   
  
Sirius. He wasn't me absolute favorite, Remus is mine. But he was very special to me. :*( I have a tiny feeling he'll come back but... *Cries* maybe not. *Sniff* Anyway this is my Goodbye. If it's hard to fallow, please leave a review with your E-mail and what was hard and I'll e-mail you. (*Hugs her Sirius*) bye!   
  
*** THIS IS IN NO WAY A SLASH***  
  
This based on the song, Worlds Apart by Jars of Clay. Also, the girl is mine, please don't use her.  
  
Some Worlds Apart  
  
by Notice-Me  
  
I am the only one to blame for this  
  
Somehow it all ends up the same  
  
Soaring on the wings of selfish pride  
  
I flew too high and like Icarus I collide  
  
With a world I try so hard to leave behind  
  
To rid myself of all but love  
  
To give and die  
  
-Jars of clay: Worlds Apart  
  
_____________________________  
  
Harry walked down the stone steps and toward the veil. All summer he had this dream, to be back in The Department of Mysteries and have no one to hold him back. Every night he's get closer, and closer, but something would happen.  
  
The tattered black veil stood there before him, he reached out; soon he'd be with Sirius again. He'd be laughing, asking what took him so long. Harry's fingers itched to touch the shimmering fabric when,  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Harry looked down toward the other side of the archway, and saw a girl. Long white hair fluttered around a heart shaped face, with large ice-blue eyes. She sat, embracing her knees, with her chin laying on them. She gave a grim smile,  
  
"I knew you'd come back..." she whispered, Harry had a feeling she couldn't talk louder. She wore a shining white dress that seemed to glow, along with her self.  
  
"Don't stop me." he warned angrily, and reached for the fabric, "I want him back."  
  
The girl shook her head, "He won't come back like that."   
  
Harry turned on her in frustration, "What do you mean? He lies on the other side! He's not dead!"  
  
She girl shook her head again, "You can't go through the veil. Where he is, is worlds apart form here..."  
  
"What?" Harry reached for it and pulled it open. Only the other side of the room shown.  
  
The girl stood, and Harry now saw that she couldn't be more than nine. She reached out a glowing hand and rested it onto his shoulder.  
  
"Harry... He lies where the dead are. Your time shall come when you're a reunited with your parents and Godfather, in another time, and another world."  
  
Harry pulled away, the feeling of hate rising in his stomached. "You don't get it! She's taken him from me! MY Godfather!! He was right there!" he said pointing to the floor where Bellatrix had killed Sirius.  
  
"I know... but he's no longer here." she said in her soft voice, "and he can't come back."  
  
Harry wanted to hurt her, she didn't even know him! How dare she! He wanted to crush her soft voic-  
  
"You can't hurt me Harry..." she said interrupting his thoughts, her voice was loud, and rang out through the wall of the empty room, "You are a selfish child, not worthy of the gift that the man Sirius Black gave to you... For his last gifts was given to you Harry James Potter! He thought of you and your safety when he found the woman, Bellatrix killed him! Yet you do not know the full extent of those thoughts!"  
  
She raised her arms, and her glow grew to a blinding light, and wind rushed out from behind the veil.   
  
Harry was pulled into Memories...  
  
He was at in a living room, it was decorated for as if summer was around. Baby pool toys littered the ground, and on the wall, wizards waved cheerfully from their portraits. Harry looked through the living room to the kitchen where he saw Sirius holding a dark haired baby in his arms, talking seriously to someone Harry couldn't see. Harry, silently and slightly breathless, walked through the living room and toward his godfather,,  
  
"By Merlin, James! Your not 'hiding'!"  
  
Harry quickly turned his head, to see James potter ruffling his hair and looking toward the auburn headed woman setting plates in the sink to be magically washed.  
  
"I don't like the idea that's were running..." James said softly, as the baby Sirius held started to cry.  
  
"Let me take Harry..." said Lily coming over. Harry looked up as his mother passed inches from him, to pick up Baby-Harry.  
  
Sirius sighed shaking his head, "Look the charm has already been placed, so get over it."  
  
Lily bounced Harry softly, "I still don't like that you're not the keeper Si."  
  
"We can trust Peter. Little Pete won't do anything dramatic." said Sirius grinning  
  
James snorted, but Lily frowned, "Still-"  
  
"Liles! Trust us!" said Sirius with a large grin on his face. Lily raised an eyebrow, setting a happy Baby-Harry on her hip.  
  
"Remember last time you said that? In my Seventh year, you turned my hair green." she said not phased.  
  
"Yeah well, it was supposed to be blue." said James kissing his wife's cheek and ruffling his son's hair.  
  
Harry watched as his father and Godfather walked out of the kitchen without another word. Harry took one last look at his mother who was tickling his baby-self and giggling with him, then raced to catch up with his dad and Sirius.  
  
"Prongs ole boy, I'll be back later, I'll just go check on Peter, and visit Moony a bit." he said pulling a bike helmet and jacket from off the couch.  
  
"Be careful Padfoot..." said James as he left.  
  
Harry felt himself being dragged out of this memory as her heard a motor start. He tried to hold onto it but with a burst of light. He was gone.  
  
When the light dimmed, he was in the middle of a torn house. It was so torn apart Harry could barely recognize it as his parent's house, from the last memory. He touched his scar and for a minute he could have sworn it was blazing hot. He looked quickly around the mess and found what was looking for.  
  
James Potter's Body...  
  
There were no marks, no signs of pain. He was dead though. Harry heard a yell of fury upstairs and ran to find it. As he ran up the steps he heard again, a yell, this time a name,  
  
"Peter!!!"  
  
He ran into a room were he saw Sirius... cradling his mother's head. Hot angry tears were pouring down Sirius' face, as he gently laid Lily Potter's head down on the ground, and picked the small bundle out of her arms.  
  
"Please not Harry..." he heard him whisper, as baby-Harry began to cry, Sirius' tears became harder.  
  
"Come on Harry..." he said with some difficulty  
  
The light came back, bigger brighter, and this time when it dimmed, it took Harry much longer to get his sight back. It was very dark, lights from streetlamps shone dimly as Harry heard screams and shouts. One loud than the rest.  
  
"YOU KILLED JAMES AND LILY!!"   
  
Worm tail...   
  
Harry ran toward the voice *hard* He walked right through the crowd where he saw, Sirius corner by Peter. Sirius held his wand out in front of him, even though Harry was positive that this was a muggle street. When Sirius spoke, Harry was sure he and Peter was the only one to have heard it.  
  
"You know what happened... Now what? You going to kill me Peter?" he gave a grim smile, "Don't make me laugh... traitor!"   
  
He waved his wand, and a jet of green light came out of it. Yet it hit nothing, Peter was gone. But Peter's wand, which was held behind his back, shot out an even brighter Green light.  
  
Total light envopoled Harry's sight, this time it kept going. For the longest time... until finally-  
  
"SIRUIS!!"  
  
He heard his own voice, and sight came to his quickly. He was back at Sirius' last moments,  
  
'Who will care for Harry?' Sirius' thought's floated through Harry's head. His last thoughts.  
  
'NO!' both Harrys screamed, but only one got to Sirius. Harry could hear his past self fighting against Lupin as he fought to get to his godfather. The veil fluttered open and Sirius feel behind it. Harry looked into the veil and saw... the girl.  
  
Harry's tears fell in waterfalls. He no longer fought them, as he had ever since Sirius had died. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He was back at the veil. The girl nodded, hanging her head slightly, but a sliver tear dropped to the floor.  
  
"I am sorry. I lost my temper... But you do not understand the weight on your shoulders- or maybe you do." She said looking Harry in the eye.   
  
Green eyes met Ice-blue ones, both held tears, one held hope, the other pain, anger and hurt.  
  
"It's unfair..." she said, echoing the words Harry had thought all summer. "It's unfair," she looked at the veil, "that someone with so much pain to never have said goodbye..."  
  
She opened the veil and someone walked out.   
  
Sirius...  
  
In-between mixed feelings of pain, and joy, Harry noticed something. Though the form was Sirius, it wasn't all of him. It was only a part of Sirius... Yet it was all Harry needed to say goodbye.  
  
He hugged his Godfather tightly, and it was returned just as hard. He felt a small tear dripped into his hair from Sirius' eyes above.  
  
"Goodbye Harry." Sirius said pulling away.  
  
Harry stood staring Sirius in the eyes, crying still yet angry again.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Understood, But since when has life been fair?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I want to go with you?"  
  
"No. This is where we part. I have to go."  
  
"It's not fair." Harry repeated, trying to hold onto this moment.  
  
"I know... I know." Sirius pulled Harry into one more hug, and then slipped away.  
  
The girl stood at the veil and kissed Sirius' cheek as he entered. He nodded slowly, and looked back at Harry one last time.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
The girl looked above as if listening to someone speak.  
  
"I can't do anything more, Harry." she whispered, "Yet..." She reached into her dress and pulled out a gold chain from which a Small gem laid, "My gift... for the one who will make the world shine brighter." she said lying over his head and kissing where his scar was.   
  
"Who are you?" Harry blurted out  
  
She smiled, "I am the one who comes from you when you die. Goodbye, Boy-who-li-" she stopped and shook her head, "No now you are Harry James Potter... You have earned it."  
  
The veil closed, and as it fluttered Shut, Harry awoke. Back in his room on Privet Drive. Yet when he ran a hand through his hair, he felt the tear that had drop on his head, from Sirius, and around his sneak... was the girl's Gift.  
  
_______________________  
  
For this is Worlds Apart... 


End file.
